


Vanilla bean

by ladyprydian



Category: Premium Rush (2012), The Drop (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But vanilla, vanilla was safe. No surprises with vanilla. No misunderstandings with vanilla. </p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/gifts).



> [lolahardy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy) answered [a prompt for me](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/121697152999/bob-wilee-the-boys-take-a-trip-to-coney-island) with a story about Bob Saginowski (Tom Hardy’s character from The Drop) and Wilee (Joseph Gordon-Levitt’s character from Premium Rush) going to Coney Island. Ice cream was mentioned in that story and this is a result of that.
> 
>  **Editied to add:** Lolahardy's original prompt fill can also be found here: [In Every Universe, ch. 953](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316962/chapters/9408510)
> 
> Not edited beyond my quick once over before I posted. Just archiving here, more or less, so I don't lose it.
> 
> For lolahardy, a thank you for all the drabbles she writes for others.

Bob was a vanilla man. There was nothing wrong with other ice cream flavours, per say. It’s just that they always tended to have bits in them, or swirls of stuff, or other … things that were unnecessary. Straight up chocolate was normally pretty good but it had the whole bits/swirls/other things issue. And, more than once, Bob had been deceived. 

But vanilla, vanilla was safe. No surprises with vanilla. No misunderstandings with vanilla. 

Until now. 

Wilee had bought one of those pints of ice cream from one of the fancy shops in Manhattan, and then carted it home on the train. It said _“vanilla bean”_ on the side of the container which Wilee said was just a fancy way of saying vanilla and charging an extra five bucks for it. 

Bob snorted, five bucks indeed. There were black flecks of something in the ice cream. 

“It’s vanilla bean, Bob,” Wilee had said with a smile. “Just some ground up bit of the pod, it makes for a stronger vanilla taste. Nothing fancy. Nothing weird.” Wilee knew how particular Bob was about his ice cream. He put his arm about Bob’s waist and leaned into his shoulder a bit. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

“Later,” Bob said and put the ice cream, the la-di-da _vanilla bean ice cream_ , back in the freezer. 

But now, a few days later on one of his rare days off from the bar, Bob was looking at the ice cream again. 

He had a hankering for something sweet. It was also one of those hot summer days where everything is sluggish and slow. So, a craving for something sweet and cold. The only thing in the house that was both sweet and cold was Wilee’s overpriced vanilla ice cream. Pursing his lips into a thin line he fetched the ice cream scoop, a small bowl, and a spoon. 

The ice cream scooped well. It wasn’t under churned; rock hard and chipped off in little pieces, nor was it over churned; full of air and mushy. He took a small layer off the top and put it in the bowl. While rinsing off the scoop in the sink a whine made him look down. 

Rocco was watching him. “Ice cream’s not good for dogs,” Bob said putting the fancy pants ice cream away, but taking out a hand full of ice cubes. He put the ice cubes in Rocco’s water dish. “There you go. Keep you cool.” He took up his own bowl and spoon and sat at the table. 

He wasn’t all that sure about Wilee’s _”just some ground up bit of pod”_ that has made it into the perfectly good vanilla ice cream. He brought a spoon full up to his nose and gave it a sniff, and then figuring nothing ventured, nothing gained, popped it into his mouth. 

The texture was exquisite; creamy and rich, but not heavy and thick. The vanilla … well it was astonishing. Starting out like the normal sweet vanilla taste that reminded him of flowers, but it lingering on his tongue, smoothing out until it tasted more like a fine, aged, bourbon. He ate another spoon full, sighing in pleasure. 

He was just finishing his last mouthful when Rocco gave a bark and charged for the side door. Wilee was home from work. Greeting Rocco and Bob heard a clatter of Wilee’s keys on the table along with the thump of his bag on the floor. 

“Bob?” Wilee called. 

“Kitchen,” Bob called back. He could hear Wilee’s soft footfalls along with the clicking of Rocco’s nails; they would have to be cut soon. 

“Hey,” Wilee said coming into the kitchen, “how was your day?” Bob watched as Wilee took in the small glass bowl with smears of ice cream. A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Good,” Bob replied, “your’s?”

“Fine, better now I’m home” Wilee said leaning down to give Bob a kiss. 

Bob hummed as they kissed the overpriced fancy pants vanilla bean ice cream tasted even better now that it had a hint of Wilee.


End file.
